Claire the badass of Morganville
by PenFreaken
Summary: Claire is the only human protecter, she spends her days her nights her life devoting to saving people from vampires. But when her world is turned upside down, What will she do? Crap summary please read and review ;
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS OF ABBY/ISAAC AND CLAIRES MUM**

**NO COPY RIGHT INFRIGMENT!**

**Chapter 1**

The alley was dark and the only light to been seen was a flashing Brothel sign what hung above a broken door. As I started to walk down, I could hear the sound of crying, and begging. My speed increased and soon I was running as I took a turn into a blocked off back street. As I stood there with my legs slightly apart, my hands on my hips with my back tall, I obverse the alley to make sure it was clear but just as I turned around to leave I heard a scream, my body flung round as fast as it could and there I saw him with his arm around her neck ready to bite her.

As I walked towards him, I clapped my hands. "Shane, Shane, Shane will you ever give me a break" I said. His deep red eyes looked at me in anger; I knew he was ready to bite her, so I needed to hurry up. "Ah look it the too big for her fucking boots queen of everything" he shot back at me. I could see his eyes getting redder and redder by the minute. "So why don't you let the girl go and go and do what all the other vampires do, get there blood from a blood bank" I replied in a calm manner. "And you think because you're the bad-ass of Morganville I should obey you" he said back with anger. "Look I'm going to tell you once more to let her go or ill make you" I replied again in a calm manner. "Then I think you'll just have to make me" he shouted back and flung the girl to the ground. I stood on guard as he ran towards me at vampire speed; I kicked my leg up in the air and straight into his face. As he fell down to the floor, I stood over him. "Next time I give you an option bitch I suggest to take the easy way" I laughed. "Go home, Shane and don't let me catch you out again" I finished and then he scrammed away. I bent down to knee height and helped the girl up. "Thank you" she stuttered with her head facing the floor. "It alright, as long as your safe" I replied "I must go now" she said as she looked up I notice her eyes, where red. "You're a vampire" I said to her. "Yes" she said in shame. "It alright but why was he trying to kill you" I asked. "Because where not like them, we don't belie in killing humans for pleasure" she replied "you said we" I asked again "yes there's more around 20 off us" she replied "I'm Alex, Alex rose" she said with a smile. "I'm..." I said and then paused "I'm Claire, Claire Danvers" I finished off. "You used to be Shane girlfriend didn't you" she asked "in a life time or two ago" I said laughing "I better go and scare of some more lame vampires" I added and then started to jog off. As I ran away I saw Alex jump over the wall what lead to an old house.

As I finished the night shift I walked back to the Danvers house. As I opened the door my sister ran down the stairs "Claire you're alright" she shouted. "I'm fine Abby" I said while removing her arms from around my neck. I dealt with this every night I came back from the night shift. "Well I'm sorry if I care so much" she moaned while storming back up stairs. As I walked into the living room, I saw my older brother Isaac killing a ton of zombies on the game console. I walked past him while rubbing his long black hair. As I walked into the kitchen the smell of sweet chilli sauce hit me, mum must have been making her spicy chilli soup. "Hey mum" I said in an energetic voice. "Hey buds you okay" she asked while stirring the bowl. "Yeah not to many on the street tonight" I replied. It had taken my mum a long time to get use to the fact I was able to fight vampires and that I went out at night to help strangers. But once my dad was killed, she realised maybe what I was doing was right and since then she's let me do it. "Ahh whys that" she asked back "don't know probs just not a lot of vic's out to kill" I replied while setting the table out. Just as I laid the last plate the door bell went off. "Yo zombie freak get the door" I shouted threw to the living room. "Yo vampire hunter, do it yourself" he shouted back. I laughed and walked though to the front door. Once there I looked though the eye glass to see a young girl stood there. As I opened she turned to look at me. "Is this the Danvers house" she asked "yes and you are?" I asked back. "I'm Eve, Eve Rosser" she replied and then my face went pale and I slammed the door shut...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please review :) **I know it kinda short but it was written like 2.30 in the morning. XoXo****_

_**Last time:**_

_Once there I looked though the eye glass to see a young girl stood there. As I opened she turned to look at me. "Is this the Danvers house" she asked "yes and you are?" I asked back. "I'm Eve, Eve Rosser" she replied and then my face went pale and I slammed the door shut._

_**Present time:**_

"Claire who was it babes" my mum shouted from the kitchen. "It was no one mum, no one" I replied still shaken. It had been so long since I had seen Eve, she had changed a lot, and her face wasn't painted half black with make-up. Her hair was a nice red instead of a dark blackly/brown and her dress sense had buttoned up big time, there wasn't a glimpse off black on her. The door play rang again and then again but I just stood there with my back against the door. As it rung the fourth time my mum came through from the kitchen. "Who is it Claire" she asked. "It Eve, Eve Rosser" i replied shakily. my mum walked straight pass me to the door and opened it wide open "Eve so nice to see you after so long" she said happily. "nice to see you miss D, but I'm here to talk to Claire" Eve replied "oh okay, well I'm in the kitchen if you need me"My mum said while walking away.

"Claire, I need your help" she started to speak. "my help is not welcome to you, not after what you did" i shot at her "look Claire i know your angry but please, i really need your help, morganville needs your help" she slowly said, almost in shame that she was asking me for help."fine you have five minutes and after that imma kick yo ass so hard ya gonna need more than a packet of peas to smooth it" i shouted at her. i showed her into the study. once inside i shut the wooden oak door and sat down in a chair near the fire. "so what do you needed my help with" i asked. "Oliver's took over and is demanding all humans are turned into vampires or it will result to death, Amelie has sent me here to give you this" she said while reaching into her pocket. Eve pulled out a small white envelope with_ 'Claire Danvers and Claire Danvers only' _written on the front "is this all you was sent for" i asked scarcely "yes but Claire, i miss you, i miss your Claire bear" she said "don't say that name, it has no meaning" i shouted at her with a tear in my eye. "now get out" i added. As Eve showed her own way out i sat starting an the envelope. i picked up the letter opener from the fire stand and pulled it across the seal, there i pulled out a hand written letter.

'_Claire, _

_i hope this reaches you safely and the messenger does her job. A lot has changed since you resigned as myrinin's Lab helper, my founder pin worker and Morganville's trouble maker._

_Oliver has took over Morganville and is issuing all humans to be made vampires or they will be killed alive. And for once i agree with what Sam said for year's, humans deserve their rights._

_I need your help as morganville's only human protector, to come and do what you do best and help. Help me regain control of morganville and protect the humans from Oliver'_

As i finshed reading the letter, Abby entered the room. "what did Eve want" she asked "she was delivering this off Amelie" i replied. in shock, Amelie the former founder of morganville was asking me for help, but i said i wouldn't go back to the way i was, being every ones bitch.I placed the letter on the side and pulled my sleeve up and looked at the sliver beaded bracelet. Each bead was engraved with Latin and every thread was embroider in gold. I gave every human who came to me for protection one of these bracelets, everyone was different in there own way but was still connected to mine. Just as i stood up to get my dinner, the bracelet shone sliver and the engraved Latin letter red. Yet again i was needed...

**PLEASE REVIEW, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORGANVILLE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS OFF ABBY/ISAAC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time**

_'I gave every human who came to me for protection one of these bracelets, everyone was different in their own way but was still connected to mine. Just as i stood up to get my dinner, the bracelet shone sliver and the engraved Latin letter red. Yet again i was needed...'_

**Present time**

As I ran across the field, to the old abandoned warehouse, the bracelet glow grew brighter and brighter. I knew I was close, as I jumped over a gate, I was met with my arrival, "Claire" I heard a voice "Alex" I replied as she stood out of the darkness "I wouldn't touch that it got sliver in" I added. She dropped it and I went and picked it up "I found it outside the door" she said "okay, thanks you've dragged me out here at 5.30 in the morning and I don't get to kick any fucking arse" I shot back at her "sorry, I heard about Amelie's request" she said "and how do you know about that" I asked her mentally scanning her from head to toe, "it doesn't matter, shouldn't you not know who's that is" she asked "yes I do and to be honest I would really wish they were dead but I need to find them" I said. Just as I said that my phoned beeped.

_'Hey Claire I lost my bracelet, again. Could I pick a new one up?'_

_Monica_

_Xx_

"It okay now I know they're safe" I said to Alex. "That good to know, how come the bracelet summoned you" she asked "because every bracelet is connect to this bracelet" I said while showing her mine "and when someone who wears one is in danger or is in need of my help. So when you picked it up it summoned me because it though the person who is meant to be wearing it was in danger" I finished off "ah that clever" Alex replied "any way how do you know about my task" I asked her going into defence mode. "Because i got the same letter" she replied "you did" I said in shock "yes, let just say were team partners" she said, as we started walking away from the warehouse. As we continued talking time flied, because soon I was out the Danvers house and dawn was on the horizon. "Do you want to come in" I asked "wouldn't your parents mind" she replied in response "no mums used to vampires now" I said back as I opened the door, and entered Alex followed and joined us in the living room. As we all sat down around the dining room table mum served her spicy chilli soup. "Why don't you stop the night Alex" mum said while we was eating. "No I couldn't" she said "you might as well the suns already up" Abby said seeming cool with the idea "okay then" she replied. "Come on then I'll show you to my room" I said taking her by the arm and guiding her to the stairs. "Thanks for this Claire not many people who are this nice to a vampire" Alex said once we got to my room, as we settled down for the night.

There was a knock at the door what woke me. As I turned round I forgot Alex was there and my feet went straight into her belly she shot up and pulled a glare at me. "Sorry" I whispered I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a skillet top and a leather jacket. As we both walked into the living room arm in arm. Amelie was sat there, her face was twice as pale as it was as normal, there were no body guards there to protect here, and even worse she was in plain clothes. "Amelie" we said together as we walked into the living room. "Ladies I see you have met" she said with a fake smile. "What can we do for you" Alex said. "I need to know your plan" she said. "you'll have to wait, but all we shall tell you claries in charge and were going as extra protection like you said" Alex answered before I could. "Okay then, I now talk to you Claire, you must only protect the humans of Morganville, do not! And I mean do not! Try and fight Oliver, which will be my job if i want to be foundering again" she said and then stood up. And then she left. Me and Alex went and grabbed a bowl of frosties, and sat down at the kitchen table when Abby and Isaac sat down with us. "We want to help" they said. My face went blank in shock; mum would kill me if I did. I thought about it for a couple of seconds and then looked at Alex who gave me the 'you might as well' face "okay but the minute I say no more you have to stop" I said to them "deal" they replied in happiness, I pulled to bracelets out my pocket and slid them on to their hands. "So I think it about time I met your clang" I said in confidence.

As the taxi pulled up outside the old house, I first meet Alex at. Alex got out and ran inside; as I got out I paid for the taxi and went inside. As I walked through the door a vampire threw me up against the wall. At many times I had been in this position and many times I had got my way out. With my free hand I grabbed his wrist and twisted it so hard I heard a _'snap' _the vampire cried out in pain and let go. As he walked away slowly re-healing, a broken wrist would take an hour or two for a really old vampire but for a young one around a year or two it would take to fully recover. Alex came out of a room and looked at me. "Where ready" she said, as I walked towards to the room, my heart beat increased and I started to sweat. For three years it had always been me fighting away vampires, it had always been me giving out protection bracelets, I have never ran an operation like this, maybe it was too much, maybe I wouldn't be able to protect everyone. As is stood outside the room door, I said my motto _'A ripple is a sequence of steps, if good or bad the ripples cannot be changed' _I entered the room to find it packed with around 25-30 vampires. I knew I had to think fast or I could end up selling Morganville right down the road to Oliver...


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE REVIEW, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORGANVILLE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS OFF ABBY/ISAAC I know it kinda short but I am multitasking this and my ict work at the same time :D XoXo**

**Last time**

_'A ripple is a sequence of steps, if good or bad the ripples cannot be changed' I entered the room to find it packed with around 25-30 vampires. I knew I had to think fast or I could end up selling Morganville right down the road to Oliver..._

**Present day**

As I looked around searching the crowd of vampires I noticed they were all gabbing away to each other and hadn't even notice I had entered I walked over to the middle of the room. "Right, shut your mouths and listen!" I shouted on the top of my voice. The room fell silent and then burst in to a round of applause. "Okay, wow, okay as you might know I'm Claire Danvers, bad-ass of Morganville. And I have been assigned to run operation protection of humans" I said I looked around and saw Alex in a corner and then I saw the vampire who I had broken his wrist he was still holding it in pain. "Okay, I will warn you all know any off you tries to make a move on a human, I will personally stake you, clear. we have all and I mean all, been assigned to protect the humans of Morganville from Oliver's plan, Oliver as the stuck up old fucker he is want every human in Morganville to be a vampire, if they refuse he has said he will burn them alive, from an unknown source, we now know Oliver has turned only 2 humans to vampires successfully, but he is learning fast!" I said every one's eyes were glued to me, like it was all down to me I had to make the decisions and if they were wrong I would be to blame. "I currently have over 82 humans protected, but there's more out there who are not and are in risk, so every night they will be a patrol car and team going out, during the day I'll be have a team going door to door getting people to take our protection, but until I have everyone under protection I'm not doing anything about Oliver!" I said, the room burst out in a round of applause again and I walked to the door. "House meeting over" Alex shouted as I left the room. She ran after me "that was well good" she said "thanks it was way scary as well" I replied, we had to work fast and the sun was setting over the Texas layer already. "Claire" I heard some people shouted behind me as I turned around I saw a group of vampires stood there "yeah what's up" I asked "you need a patrol team for tonight" one of them ask "yeah of course I do" I said "well we'll do it" another said "okay meet me at the Danvers house in 30, okay" I said and then got into the taxi what had pulled up beside me.

As I closed the door to Danvers house I collapsed to the floor. "Claire, what's up" Abby said running from the living room, "nothing, I'm just low on iron get me my tablets" I said to her she disappeared and then returned with two iron tables and a cup of water, as she gave them me she helped me up. "Are you on patrol tonight" she asked I nodded in agreement, as she helped me into the living room. "Can I come with" Abby asked her, but this time I nodded in disagreement, "are but please" she moaned "go on then" I croaked the minute I said yes she ran off in to the kitchen and came out with two duffel bags. I stood up and looked at "I don't use weapons unless necessary" I said to her "oh okay" she said dropping one of them "and you'll be with me and Alex don't think you're on your own" I said looking at her.

As I jogged upstairs the door bell went off and Abby answered the door, I ran to the end of the corridor and pressed a small button what was on the side of a family photo. And then slowly the wall opened up. I ran up a flight of stairs and grabbed a small box. As I jogged back down, there was a group of vampires on the stairs waiting. "We ready" I asked "yeah what the plan" one of them asked. "there isn't one it basically you go out if you see someone hurt or about to be attacked by a blood-sucker you go and help them" I replied opening the door to find Eve, Shane and Michael stood there...


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time**

_We ready" I asked "yeah what the plan" one of them asked. "there isn't one it basically you go out if you see someone hurt or about to be attacked by a blood-sucker you go and help them" I replied opening the door to find Eve, Shane and Michael stood there..._

**Present day**

What I can't believe it, now of all times, now they decided to show up, now! I walked away from the door and let Abby take over as I walked past Alex she asked if I was okay "if they try to make a move on any of us slay them, and I mean it" I said with anger in my voice.

**Abby pov **

I had always been scared of vampires not like Alex and her lot they were good, they would attack me but ones like these I was. I locked my fear up and spoke "what do you want" I said to them in a plain voice trying to show I wasn't scared "we need to see Claire" Michael said "sorry we was just about to go out come back later" I replied "where not going anyway until we talk to her" eve said impatiently "well that too late, after what you did" I said "that the past we really need to see her and her alone" eve said "well I will tell you again, it too late" I said again and closed the door but just as it was about to click shut Shane stuck his foot in the door "bitch I am sure you don't want me to drain you so I suggest you let us in to talk to Claire" he shouted and the fear inside me relit. I opened the door slowly to see Shane eyes were red but just as they were about to enter Alex dived over me and flung him against the wall. "Dare you thou try and touch an innocent child, who means no harm but to help her sister" she spat in his face. "Alex nice to see you again" Shane replied to her in a smirk voice "you may have got the better of me the other night, but I mean it I will fang you right here right now and then what will you do?" she asked him in a way I had never seen her ask before "okay, we have a message of Oliver and it needs to get to Claire" Michael said from behind her. "Then you deliver your message not threaten us. Was that anywhere in your orders, then you will come in and wait in the living room while I talk to Claire, you do not speak to anyone or touch anything is that clear" she said to them ready to strike. Slowly two of her vampires stood forward and direct them into the living room Alex came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulders "it okay, don't worry" she said "thank you" I managed to whisper with a tear in my eye. We both walked into the living room and stood there.

**Claire's pov **

I heard the front door shut and Alex telling them to sit down and then she came in the kitchen. "You let them in" I asked "yes I had to apparently they have a message of Oliver" she said "I have my team watching their every move" she added on to make me feel safe. "Send your team out expect two of them" I said wanting to make sure we stuck to the plan "tell them we will join them in an hour at lock down coffee shop, I will not cancel anything for these minorities" I added on. She left the room and then a couple of minute later she entered "what are you going to do?" she asked "there's only one of them I will talk to and that will be Michael and Michael alone" I said to her yet again she left the room but this time when she enter Michael and Abby followed "I isn't leaving you on ya own with two fangy" she said with a grin. She came and stood next to me and I placed my arm around her since I had started all this fighting and protecting Abby only a 4 years young than me had worried and stood up to help me. "What do you want" I asked him. "We have been sent by Oliver, to send you a message" he said. "why all off you" I questioned him "because I wasn't going to allow Shane to come on his own, and if I was to come eve had to come" he said "well your lucky I have even allowed you into my family home, my mum would have staked you the minute you tried to enter the front gate" I said to him "and yes I am honoured that you have allowed me into your home but not a lot has changed Claire, your still the same girl you was back then, I know you are I can see it in your eyes" he said to me looking me straight into my eyes. "I am not and never will be that girl I was" I shouted straight into his face. The room feel silent and Shane and eve entered. "We heard shouting" eve said looking at Michael "didn't I not tell you two to keep your fucking arse glued to them seats" Alex shouted but none of them moved. "you did but we shall not leave Michael on his own" Eve said to Alex "Get the fuck out" I shouted at them "get the fuck out of my house and tell Oliver whatever his message is he can shove it so far up his fucking arse that I don't care" I added. "Claire bear, cant we not forget everything that happened" eve said "don't call me that name I have never been Claire bear and never will be, and forget the past are you fucking stupid" I shouted in anger "look I know what I did was bad but please for the sake of everyone else" she replied "Fuck off I mean it you want me to forget that you my meant to be best friend slept with my boyfriend" I shouted and then room fell silent...


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfic Chapter 6

_Last time_

_"Claire bear, cant we not forget everything that happened" eve said "don't call me that name I have never been Claire bear and never will be, and forget the past are you fucking stupid" I shouted in anger "look I know what I did was bad but please for the sake of everyone else" she replied "Fuck off I mean it you want me to forget that you my meant to be best friend slept with my boyfriend" I shouted and then room fell silent..._

_Flashback_

_I threw my bag pack on the sofa and shouted "is anyone home" then I heard a bang on the floor. I told myself I was hearing things no-one was home then I heard another bang. This time it followed with several deep grunts. Michael and Eve must have been getting frisky again. I thought to myself but just as I was about to leave to head to the lab I heard a loud moan and then Eve voice Moaned the words "Shane, arrrrr yeah Shane" my body froze in shock, I probably just heard it wrong but then like a song stuck on repeat I heard the moan again "Shaneeee, ahh yeah Shaneeee!" this time I had defiantly heard it right. I ran up stairs and into eve's room but the gothic bed was still made, I ran out leaving the open and into Shane's bedroom but yet again the bed was still made as I came out the room I noticed there was a dark swirling hole in the wall. 'They must have went through a portal and not shut it properly, that explains why the moaning and grunting could be heard louder than normal' I thought to myself. I stood standing face to face with the portal wanting to step through hoping I was wrong, but I knew what the already lies ahead of me. I slowly reach out and touch the portal what swirls around my hand getting use to my body, my energy. Once it had got us to me. I stepped through..._

_As I stepped out of the portal the room was dark and the only light was the glittering off the portal. I reached into my pocket and dialled the number 2 and called in through my head set. "What do you want Claire" I heard Shane's dad frank say. "I need you track where I am and turn the lights on for me" I whispered "okay one minute" I heard him reply and then he put the phone down. Every since Myrnin placed Franks brain in to the machine of Morganville, he had been a massive help. _

_"I stood still and then my phoned beeped and frank voice was heard lights should be turning on around now" he said and then like a clock chiming midnight the lights flickered on. Once they had all turned on. There in the corner of a room, I saw Shane thrusting in and out of eve, my eye started to close in horror but my brain demand them to face it and watch the love of my life have an affair, they hadn't even noticed the lights had turned on. "Ahh yeeaaahhhh Shaneeee cummmm innn meeee Shaneeee" Eve moaned in deep pleasure. "Okkaayyy babbyyy, iii lovvveee yooouuuu Eeeveee" he moaned back. That was enough I couldn't take it no more. A tear left my eye, I went to cough for their attention but nothing but a squeak of pain came out. I went and coughed again but this time nothing came out a tear fell to the floor again. The portal continued to glimmer in the light but just as I was going to speak Michael voice was heard "Eve!" his voice was amplified because of the portal and his vampire abilities. Shane jumped off Eve and turned around to pick up his pants, when his eyes meet mine. "Claire..." he whispered. A tear ran down my cheek, I ran through the portal and back into the glass house. _

_I tripped up as I came out of the portal and slammed into the wall. Michael vampire-ran up the stairs and saw me against the wall and the portal open. Shane stepped through and looked straight at Claire "I'm so sorry Claire, it was never meant to happen" he said his eyes watered up. Eve followed through the portal "sorry for what" Michael asked him. Claire looked into eve eyes with hate and anger "you tell him or I will" she said to her, "tell me what" Michael asked still confused. "Your so called precious little slutty girlfriend has been having an affair with that" she said as she bursted into tears. "Get out" Michael whispered "Michael I am so sorry" eve started to say but she was cut off "I said get out" he shouted but they didn't move, just as Michael was about to tell them again, a warm feeling came from the walls and Shane and eve were being dragged across the floor, the house had thrown them out. _

_Michael disappeared into his bedroom. I slid down the wall and held tightly on to my knees and cried. I just let everything out. I could here Shane and eve on the door step begging for there forgiveness but I blocked it out. As time went by in stood up and wiped away the tears. Michael hadn't left his room. Downstairs had gone quite and Shane and eve could be heard. I walked into my room and pulled the old battered suitcase out from underneath the bed. Slowly I packed everything from my walldrobe, my study books, my diaries and notes. On the bedside stand I saw a photo of me and Shane. It was the first picture I had manage to get him to smile on, I picked it up and ripped it in half and left the photo of Shane on the bed. I placed the other half in my pocket and went downstairs. As I walked into the living room I noticed Michael sat there staring into thin air. He turned round as I entered the room, his eyes were still red and tears where streaming from them. "I am so sorry" I said to him "it not your fault" he said back "it is I shouldn't have told you like that it wasn't my job to" I replied "where are you going to go" he asked "I am going to see Amelia and ask to leave Morganville I can't stay here any longer not now" I said and then pulled my suitcase to the door, I turned round and looked at him once more and then left the glass house for good. _

_As I opened the door, Shane and eve where sat on the steps I walked straight past them not making a single contact with either of them and into the night. I continued to walk down the street when a car being driven dangerously wild pulled up next to me. "Get in you crazy child" I heard myrnin voice and then the boot opened. I placed my suitcase in there and got in the front. "Where are you going" he asked "Amelia office" I said "I mean with the suitcase" he asked again "I'm leaving, one way or another" I replied as another tear formed in my eye. Myrnin drove off in madness. _

_As he pulled up in the underground car park, I pulled my suitcase out the back of the car and walked to the elevator. I punched in the floor code. Off 234b and the lift doors closed. Myrnin stood next to me in silent and once we reached Amelia's office I walked straight past the receptionist and into the office. "Claire I have been inspecting you" she said while sat in her high chair. "I want to leave, tonight" I said straight to the point, I wasn't going to stay here anymore, the amount of shit I had gone through fighting, for mine and other peoples life day in day out, being owned by a vampire, running mad errands for a mad scientist. And then finding out that your best friend has been cheating on you with your boyfriend, it was too much. "Are you sure Claire" Amelia asked once more "yes just do it and fast" I replied "okay but on one condition" she replied "anything" I said straight away "you must..."_

_SORRY GUYS HAD TO END IT THERE, MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW, AND LIKE THANKS_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Flash back Past_

_"Claire I have been inspecting you" she said while sat in her high chair. "I want to leave, tonight" I said straight to the point, I wasn't going to stay here anymore, the amount of shit I had gone through fighting, for mine and other peoples life day in day out, being owned by a vampire, running mad errands for a mad scientist. And then finding out that your best friend has been cheating on you with your boyfriend, it was too much. "Are you sure Claire" Amelia asked once more "yes just do it and fast" I replied "okay but on one condition" she replied "anything" I said straight away "you must..."_

_Present_

"Fuck off I mean it you want me to forget that you my meant to be best friend slept with my boyfriend" I shouted and then room fell silent, that's when the flash back happened. "Claire are you alright" Alex asked supporting me up. "I just need my iron tables to kick in" I said Alex took me to a chair and sat me down. "Okay so what the message" Alex asked them. "Finally to the reason where here" Shane said eve punched him and gave him that watch it look. "Okay well Oliver, has asked us to come here today to inform you on the 15th of this month, your contract will be over and you will have to come to the founders square to be changed, like everyone else" Michael said "well tell your dare friend Oliver my contract is with Amelia and not him so he can go and fuck a donkey for all I care" Claire said to him. "But that is not the only reason we, I'm here" he said "look I shall never make up with them" I said taking slowly breaths "I don't want you to, I want to help. Ever since you came to our door step battered up and needing help, trouble has been at our door, and every time i, we have helped you defeat it, so just because we're not friends, doesn't mean I'm not going to help" he said. I tear came from my eyes, I had missed Michaels kindness and comfort, but I could never be eve and Shane friend not after what they did. "Okay, you may help but from this moment on you're under my turf and you got to obey to my rules. Eve you may stay here for now, Shane and Michael you will be staying at the old house HQ, is this clear" I said to them all. "yes" they all said back "now if you excuse me it has been an hour so I have to get back to my night patrol" I said to them "I look at the two vampires and said "take them to the old house HQ for now bring eve back at dawn, I will talk to her alone" I said and then grabbed my motorbike jacket and left though the back door.

Alex and Abby followed me out and down to the garden wall. I closed my eyes and placed out my left hand in front of the wall. And started to think about a black, glittering swirling hole coming out of the wall, taking us the lock down coffee shop, I thought about this for a good 2-4 minutes and then when I opened my eyes a portal had opened. The glimmer in it was as bright as every almost as if it was welcoming me. As I stepped though the portal and into the coffee shop, I saw a man stood there waiting, he was looking straight at the portal. As Alex and Abby stepped through they clenched there fists and slightly crouched ready to fight. "Thou not need to be so violent" the man said and instantly I recognized the voice. "Myrnin is that you" I asked and then he stood out from the darkness. "Claire it has been so long" he said "oh my god it is you" I said and gave him a hug. "I hope my information got to you well" he said "it was you who sent us the information about what been happening" I said in shock normally Myrnin would have attempted to make a machine what would let me see though walls and long distance. "Yes it was me" he said but just as I could reply my night watch walked through the door, holding Shane.

They threw him in front of me while one of the vampires came and whispered something in my ears. My face went pale. "Telling me there not joking" I said to him. "I won't tell you anything, it all your fault, if you hadn't left, this wouldn't have had happened" he shouted at me. Without a second thought I clapped him across the face. Next to come in was eve followed by Michael. "Please tell me this is a lie" I said to Michael. "I am sorry Claire but it not a lie, eve is now a vampire" he said and then the room fell, deadly silent.

This is a really short one as i didnt really know how to move from the flash back to the actaully present time

Please review and let me know :)


End file.
